


M. Autenberg

by thatdragonchic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski's Background, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, POV Second Person, Stilinski Family Feels, maternal family, stiles family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man approaches Stiles with slow and careful steps, carefully moving forward and the teenage boy has the urge to flee but remains solid in his step and remains there with no movement. “You look… as if you haven’t aged at all. Is this your cover? Running with a pack of teenager? What about Kasia? What about your family?” It’s a soft whisper and Stiles knows the names like the back of his hand. “What had they done to your eyes? Kasper your eyes,” he whispers tilting his head. “Don’t you remember me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	M. Autenberg

**Author's Note:**

> This is maybe a taste of a future something but not entirely certain. This is centric around Stiles' Maternal grandfather, which we know is who Stiles' was named after.  
> Also I've been reading a lot of experimental fiction for a class lately so I tried a few different things out

The man approaches Stiles with slow and careful steps, carefully moving forward and the teenage boy has the urge to flee but remains solid in his step and remains there with no movement. “You look… as if you haven’t aged at all. Is this your cover? Running with a pack of teenager? What about Kasia? What about your family?” It’s a soft whisper and Stiles knows the names like the back of his hand. “What had they done to your eyes? Kasper your eyes,” he whispers tilting his head. “Don’t you remember me?”

“I’m not Kasper, my pop pop lives further north, he married Kasia and they have a farm and a horseranch together… I’m his grandson-”

“Claudia’s son?”

“I…?”

“We’re much closer than you think Mieczyslaw, I know you a bit better than you may know, I used to be very close to your family and your mother. It wasn’t until the cold war that we were separated.”

“I don’t think I understand.”

“A lot had happened.”

His eyes cloud in distant memory and he presses his lips together before exhaling deeply. “And yet, you must barely know him and you’re so much alike, you and Kasper- he would never back away from a potential threat either.”  

 

**JANUARY 5, 1942**

 

-Have you ever said or done anything in contempt of the government?

-No sir.

-Have you ever thought of revolting against the government?

-No sir.

-And you are in fact a nazi soldier, true to keeping the corruption of all jews far from the people? Fight on your field true to Hitler?

-Of course sir

**PAUSE**

_ Here’s the part where I inform you that I am in fact a dirty liar. What’s happening here, is frankly, none of your business but if you were truly, desperately wondering, I am being charged by the government in contempt of government for potential underground affairs against Hitler. I am, in fact, in charge of the biggest radial society to face off Hitler- but they have no proof of that or anything I’ve ever done. This is also the biggest waste of my time that has ever happened- But where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mieczyslaw Kasper Autenberg born and raised in poland as a Warlock- I’m 50 years old in human age, I’m about 18 in body though, so I suppose I’m about 18 in magic age too. Magic, it must seem silly to you, right? Well I should trust that you will trust in me to tell the story.  _

**PAUSE**

-Remember you’ve swore on the oath of God and that God is watching you.

-I’ve been a devout Christian all my life sir. 

-Then you’d know lying is a sin.

-Of course. 

-Shall I proceed?

-I never told you to stop, sir.

-Well, how sly one can be, what should I expect from a young man? Tell me, have you ever been in any rebel groups, attended any rebel group meetings? Feigned any interest?

-Well once before the war, it was something about the communist party in Russia, I believe. I was interested in what was happening, being so young and all, I wanted to know what it was, see I live on an isolated farm and my father rarely lets me leave the house so of course, whenever I  _ do  _ get to leave the land, I tend to wander and see what’s happening. They were holding an informational meeting about it and I had gone in.

-That’s not a rebel meeting.

-Suppose it also had some information about the german election.

-Is that so? 

-Well yes, it was all politics really. 

-Politics… Are you interested in politics? 

-Sure, most men are. 

-But have you ever been to a rebel meeting?

-I just told you--   
-That’s not a rebel meeting. 

-Then no.

-Do you have any Jewish friends? 

-Pardon? 

-Is this what it’s about? A jewish friend? 

-I suppose I don’t have many friends at all sir, most of my friends are from Church, if any, sir. 

-So you have no Jewish friends? 

-Not that I’m presently aware of. I view every man on equal ground.

-Equal ground?

-It doesn’t phase me whether they are or aren’t.

-So you’re freeing people on the terms of your beliefs, but only certain people?

-I am not freeing anybody. I am only doing what is asked of me by my commanding officer.

**PAUSE**

_ Of course, the air is still and nervous and this man is losing because what is he supposed to do? I’m not letting up anything that could get me in trouble but I know full well he could twist the words I just said. The problem there is I could twist them back, and since I seem so youthful, I could always pull an innocence card. The world is at my advantage- I should mention that my commander sits in his chair with a guilty expression, it's all his bloody fault and he knows it. I have been nothing but good to him- at least to his face, that is. This isn’t the Salem Witch Trials. They can’t just put me up like this with no proof, wait for somebody to scream ‘witch!’ so they can arrest me.  _

_ God these men are all idiots, I hope they suffer in the future for what they’ve done.  _

**PAUSE**

-But you just said that you see people on equal grounds, does that not mean you are against what we are doing here?

-I only do what I’m told. I am a soldier, my beliefs do not dally my work. I believe the workers my father hires shouldn’t be pushed so hard but they’re their to work and you can’t work if you are not pushed and I ultimately have no say in that. I know the difference between what I think should be done and what must be done

- _ He has a good sense of morals.  _

-You think that this is true?

-I do, do you doubt my word? I’m under oath.

-Alright… Perhaps we should call a recess.

**PAUSE**

_ I’m carted away by two officers, blonde, handsome, tall, strong officers. They’re both a little patchy and I am quiet. I let them drag me off from the courtroom to another room, my uniform still on with the Nazi sign on the back of the jacket, the Guards glance at me and I am straight face, facing forward, though tears prick slightly at my eyes- I’m not entirely sure if my eyes are watering because I’m genuinely upset or if really, I am all an act. I’m too dizzy right now to know, I struggle a bit but their hold tightens _

_ “I’m not going to run,” i tell them and they glance at me. “‘Don’t tell me you believe them, I’m one of you, I just need breathing room. Stop gripping me so tight.” I struggle again but they don’t let up. _

_ “Only doing our job,” one retorts and I feel my fingertips spark a bit at the comment, i pray to god my eyes haven’t changed color, or if anything, glow. I take in a shaky breath, I know they’re both watching me. “Are you crying?” _

_ “I’m just overwhelmed.” _

_ Their grip loosens and for a moment, I feel just a bit more free.  _

 


End file.
